


The Stargate teams watch Legends of Tomorrow

by Coloradospace



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Nonsense, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloradospace/pseuds/Coloradospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when McKay, along with the SGA and SG1 teams, watch the Legends of Tomorrow season 1 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stargate teams watch Legends of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliasJaneDoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasJaneDoe/gifts).



> AN 1: I was watching the last episode of Legends of Tomorrow with my dear friend AliasJaneDoe and we kept pausing at all the absurdity of it all, especially the killing Savage at the same time in different timelines and the meteorite bit. Then we thought that we'd pay a lot to see McKay watch the show and hear his commentaries. This drabble is the result, and I realize the AN is longer than the fic itself, my bad. lol
> 
> AN 2: For the purpose of the fic, let's say they are all watching the finale together.

Legends of Tomorrow setting, the 3rd meteorite has problem disappearing.

McKay: Are the writers all idiots or do they do it on purpose?  
John: It's just a show McKay, relax.  
McKay: But Sheppard, look at those morons! The metorite has already been destroyed in the past! It shoudl be gone, vanished, dust!  
Carter: Even you Colonel have to admit this theory is not possible. This show needs a quantum physics expert helping the writers out.  
Ronon and Teal'C: grunt/indeed  
Jack: Oh for crying out loud geeks, it's just a dumb sci-fi show!  
Daniel: Whose idea was it to watch this show again?

THE END


End file.
